


Harry Potter One-Shot AU

by infinitiesareours



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitiesareours/pseuds/infinitiesareours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry didn't meet Ron and Hermione on the train? Maybe he does or maybe he doesn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter One-Shot AU

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should turn it into more of a story>.

The train screeched to a stop. Harry lifted his head off of the seat and glanced outside, smoothing his hair as he sat up. He could hear the other kids squealing and screeching like birds, apparently so pleased to be at Hogwarts. The ride had been so lonely, filled with staring out the window or lying down and attempting to calm his stomache. Maybe I should just go home, at least there I'm not completely invisible, he thought to himself. No, I can't. They treat me so badly, the voice in his head proclaimed. And he knew it was right. At least here he would learn how to hone his magic and learn all kinds of things. "All right everyone, we are here. Make sure you have everything and make your way toward an exit," a muffled voice hollered throughout the train. Harry collected himself and stood up, brushing off his new cloak and slowly opening the door. He didn't want everyone to know who he was just yet, at least not until he had some friends. 

Walking into Hogwarts filled Harry with this sense of belonging. All of a sudden he felt like singing and dancing, knowing that at some point his parents had walked through these exact same doors, breathing in the exact same air. Most of the other kids who were about his size, although he was thinner, looked even more nervous. A women was standing at the top of the stairs as all of the children came up. She looked as though she used to be some sort of feline, all of her features small and pointed. Harry turned back around and let his eyes glide through the crowd of students, but only three students stood out. A boy with hair like white gold and a very long and pointed nose, a girl with bushy brown hair looking around intently, and a boy with bright red hair and a smudge of dirt across his nose. However, before he could even think about talking to them, they had reached the top of the stairs and the cat-like woman began to speak.  
"Good evening, first years. I am Professor McGonagal and I will be your Transfiguration teacher throughout the year. We are about to enter the Great Hall, where all of your meals will be served. You will walk to the front and wait for each of your names to be called and then be sorted into your houses." She glanced down at a small pocket watch and appeared slightly startled by what she saw before quickly regaining her composure. "It is time," she said as she motioned forward, nodding curtly at the man standing near a large set of doors. Harry looked at the man, hardly concealing his look of incredulity. The man looked very scraggly and poor almost, but most surprising was the cat he stroked in his arms like a lifeline.


End file.
